To Be Made Again
by jacquelin825
Summary: When the world around us crumbles we are left with only one solid thought. Just how alone we truly are. Olicity. OOC Felicity. (former title: Remade)
1. Prologue: The Darkest Hour

_**AN: I started writing this right after the s3 premier. This is not set in any particular season. Sara lives. Unbeta'd. If they're any glaring grammar or spelling mistakes, please let me know!**_

* * *

_I was there for you ; In your darkest times  
I was there for you ; In your darkest nights  
But I wonder where were you? When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees, And you said you had my back. _

_So I wonder where were you?_

* * *

_When the world around us crumbles we are left with only one solid thought. Just how alone we truly are. _

Those words were etched in the brick floor just beneath her hands. She had been staring at it for hours (or what felt like hours) as she lay prone in the corner of her damp jail cell. A small window eight feet above her head provided little light. She had lost count of how many days she had been here. Maybe it had been weeks. After a while time had become less relevant. Food was brought to her vary rarely. She was too weak to get up and get it for herself. Someone would drop a tray at her feet and she would crawl to it like an animal.

There were no cushions to soften the hard grimy floor. The clothes she was given when they brought her in this cage were threadbare and offered little comfort to warm her aching joints.

She had begun to run her fingers over the carved words once more. _How desolate the person who left these words must have been_, she thought. The loud sound of her jail cell being opened slightly awoke her from the trance of looking at the carvings on the floor. From her peripheral she could see the figure enter her cell.

_Nothing out of the ordinary. _

"Get up!" The sound of another human's voice surprised her, making her jump a little in shock.

"If you need help walking let me know" The stranger's voice was softer this time but still rough. _Female. _

She could only nod her head. She hadn't used her own voice in so long she was afraid it might not work at all.

She was then dragged through a winding maze of tunnels and up a couple flights of stairs. Her body so emaciated that she couldn't stand upright on her own two feet. Her captor had enough strength to carry her the entire way. Though given she was just a bag of bones at this point; it didn't surprise her in the least. Finally they reached their destination. Unceremoniously she was dropped to the floor and her vision blurred.

She felt like she would pass out at any second.

She didn't have her glasses but what she could make out was she's not alone in this rather large room. From her surroundings she gathered that she was being held in some abandoned warehouse or factory. _How original_. The building itself had multiple levels. There were at least a handful of guards standing in a circle around her. They were whispering to each other, but in a language she couldn't understand. It sounded Arabic. She wasn't too sure.

A moment later she was being handled up to her feet once more. A blurry figure from the back approached her. This time when she spoke, _in English_, she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine. Something about _this_ voice was familiar. She knew this person.

"My dear, I am sorry this happened to you. It was all rather unfortunate circumstances. Circumstances beyond your control, and you were caught in the crossfire." Slowly she began to stroke her cheek.

"I know nothing I say right now will make you believe me, but one day you will look back at this moment and you will smile. Today is a day of celebration."

She couldn't help but snort, and even though the action burned her unused voice she couldn't help but reply, "And why is that?"

"Today, Felicity Smoak, you will begin your journey to be remade"

Before she could process the words, before she could even see her winding her arm back, the blurry figure punched her square in the jaw.

Everything went black.

* * *

Oliver was calm. Calmer than John had seen him in these last four and half weeks, what with the pacing around like a caged animal, and barking orders at everyone in sight. It worried him that Oliver was this calm. Nothing good came from this level of denial.

_Calm before the storm._

It had been three months since her disappearance, and roughly four weeks since they had their last viable lead. Even then, it was little to go off of. ARGUS helped collect _some_ intel, and they shared that info with the team. The sight of the compound had been under their watchful eyes for years now. Some recent activity showed they were moving bodies in and out of their main holding cells, and they saw a blurry image of what might be a certain IT genius.

In all honesty it was _nothing_ to go off of, but it was all Oliver needed.

Unfortunately for them it didn't pan out.

Everyone had been exhausted. After their seven hour flight to South America, it took another three and a half hour drive, past the Peruvian border, to arrive in the thick amazon jungle. The presence of militia forces could not be ignored, and everyone had to endure the rocky terrain lying in the back of an arms truck buried beneath crates.

The only thought Oliver had in his mind was, _Get Felicity. Save Felicity. Lock her up with her own personal version of secret service. _It didn't matter to him that John said he was being impractical.

Sure will of power couldn't bring her back, though. It seemed whatever operation was going on at these abandon compounds had just been evacuated.

_A day late and dollar short._

And now John Diggle was sitting here at the foundry looking at an unnervingly calm Oliver Queen.

"What's our next step?" Digg asked carefully. When Oliver didn't respond he pressed on, "If they wanted something, whoever this is, if they were holding her hostage…"

At this Oliver's eyebrows pinched together and his jaw began to clench. "What are you trying to say Digg?"

"What's our next step?" Digg said more firmly. What he really wanted to say was, _"Are we looking for a body?"_ but he decided against it. It wouldn't do any good. He berated himself to think like that. It felt like giving up on Felicity. The type of lives they lead made for some rather pessimistic views on the world. If it had been any other person, Oliver, Roy, hell the entire Arrow team would have figured that person was as good as dead.

* * *

It was 3AM when Lance got the call. They found an unidentified female burnt to death and discarded into a dumpster. The Glades had improved since the emergence of The Arrow, but this place was by no means crime free. Case in point nights like tonight.

Two of his best were at the scene of the crime. Detective's Rodriguez and his partner Simmons. Lance knew it had to be important if they called him in. They were more than capable to handle this case on their own. For one heart stopping moment the thought of his daughters came to the forefront of his mind. Hoping and praying to God that it was not them in that dumpster.

* * *

At the scene of the crime the two young detectives meticulously combed over the body to find some information on their Jane Doe.

In the left pocket of an over coat they found a cell phone. From the looks of it someone had smashed in the screen, but it was unclear if this had happened postmortem. In the right pocked was a keychain with some whimsical Harry Potter quote and a badge ID for Queen Consolidated. It was the ID that caught the young detective's eye.

_**Felicity Smoak**_

_**Employee #: 8657678**_

_**Position: EA**_

_**Management: Oliver Queen**_

_**Access Level: All Clear**_

The name was familiar. _Felicity Smoak, known associate of The Arrow._

"Has anyone else been near the body?"

"No" Simmons was quick to reply. "We're waiting for forensics to get here."

"Good. We need to get Lance down here." Rodriguez said urgently.

* * *

It took Lance another ten minutes to drive down to the Glades. When he arrived at the back end of a dank ally he was immediately briefed with the information his detectives had gathered, and also the findings of her identification.

The picture and the name written on the badge knocked the wind out of him

"Fuck." That was all he could manage to utter. The pain and disbelief was evident in his voice.

"I don't want anyone near that body. I want to be there every step to determine who this is exactly. Are we clear?"

Simmons nodded his understanding. Lance couldn't take the risk with this. If this was really Felicity he was going to be damn sure beforehand. Taking these extra precautions ensured no one could tamper with the results.

_I need to let the Arrow know_. _God help whoever is on the receiving end of his wrath._

* * *

_Thoughts? Please review and let me know what you think. I know this is an overdone trope, but I am hoping that my take on it has a new spin. I don't want to give too much away, but a lot of the inspiration for this story came from "Captain America: Winter Soldier" Don't worry it's not an exact replica, but you'll see some familiar elements. _


	2. Chapter 1: Three Years Later

_And I built a home for you, for me  
Until it disappeared from me, from you  
And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust_

_**3 Years Later ; Starling City**_

"_Good evening, I am Charles Levy, and tonight's top story is the Daniel Harris sentencing ruling. After two years of no leads, Harris was implicated and later found guilty of the brutal murder of Felicity Smoak. Last March Harris turned himself in and confessed to the murder. Police Chief Roberts said in a statement, __**"After speaking with Mr. Harris we knew we had the correct suspect. He had given us information that only a few handful of people knew in the department. None of these facts were ever released to the public"**__ The question on everyone's mind is "Why?" Well tonight the hearing will be televised and Harris will be able to make one last statement to the court, and the public of this city might have some answers."_

With that Oliver shut off the TV. He couldn't stand another second of hearing about this circus. After news broke that Felicity Smoak was found burnt to death the media sprang to action like vultures. Every waking second of local television was plastered with photos of Felicity. It made his stomach turn every time he caught a glimpse.

Of course it took about two weeks for the media to move onto another tragedy.

"Arrow" had paid a visit to Harris while locked up. Lance had made it possible to give him fifteen minutes alone with him. _The official reports states that he was jumped by his fellow inmates. _After that visit Oliver was sure of one thing. This man wasn't Felicity's murderer. If anything it made him dig his heels in even more.

Felicity was out there.

He was going to find her.

* * *

Thea Queen stood staring down at yet another gravestone. She barely knew the girl; their friendship was so new and budding. What she did know is that Oliver was head over heels and she was pretty sure Felicity was too. In the off chance that Oliver might settle down she wanted to get to know the girl first. Make sure she was _good _enough for brother. Despite what he thought, Oliver deserved the best, and Thea liked the potential of what these two could be.

But with all good things in their family's life, tragedy was soon to follow.

"You know I was hoping to see another Queen here today." Digg said from behind making Thea jump a little.

When she turned she had a small smile waiting for him. "I thought one of us should be here. Today of all days." She said sadly.

"Speaking of…" Digg started. "Will we being seeing the allusive Mr. Queen today?"

Thea's smile faded as she looked towards the ground and began to cry. Digg made a fast approach to embrace the young girl. Well not so young anymore. Still, the need to protect all the Queens in his life was a habit that would never die, didn't matter how old they were. Thea wrapped her arms around his middle and squeezed lightly.

"He'll be at the courthouse. He promised, but god knows I've heard those words before." She chuckled a little but John could hear the wet sniffling behind it. "Maybe it's the closure he needs" She offered weakly. Hoping those words were true.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. Is he still in mourning, has he moved on? I feel like Oliver's in limbo and I have no idea what to do to drag him out of it." Digg stayed silent. He couldn't say anything at this moment to make her feel better. He sure as hell couldn't tell her the truth either.

Oliver _is _in limbo.

_Waiting for her to come back. _Digg stopped a long time ago trying to convince his friend otherwise.

Maybe it was the one thing that drove him to still be the Arrow.

His dear friend promised to stop his obsessive searching. The lengths Oliver was taking to get intel about where she might be was beginning to border on reckless. Getting into bed with the Bratva was one thing, but working with the Yakuza was the end of the line.

After a rather heated argument, and John knocking Oliver on his ass, they came to agreement. Oliver would stop obsessing.

"I don't know." Digg answered as truthfully as possible. Gently rubbing circles over Thea's back.

* * *

Hours had passed since Harris's sentencing.

John and Roy had no idea where Oliver was at. After being a no show at the courthouse they both began to worry about their friend, but Roy figured the best place to look was the one place he felt closest to her.

The Foundry.

_Life in prison, without the possibility without parole._

"It's more than the bastard deserves." Roy muttered on their drive over to their base of operations. They had taken an emotionally drained Thea home and then headed straight to Verdant.

Not surprising, they found Oliver downstairs, punishing a dummy like it owed him money.

"Finally." Oliver said as he heard his partners enter. "Carter is making a move tonight. Shipments of illegal weapons and drugs. Your standard bad guy startup kit, but Carter has been evading police with the help of some inside crooked cops. We get them tonight, put the old fear of god into them, I'm pretty sure they'll give us names of the cops involved with the cover up."

"This has to be done tonight?" John spoke up first.

"We might not get a chance like this-"

"Oliver, we are talking organized crime here. Trust me when I say these worms will give us ample opportunity to bust them. What I am concerned with is that you are using this to forget what happened not but three hours ago. At the courthouse…where you should have been today."

"What do you want from me Digg?"

Roy finally snapped, "How about one god damn hour of grieving? _All of us_. This entire fucked up lot can't take time to say goodbye. It had only been a day after her funeral and we all picked up like it was business as usual." By this time Roy was walking up Oliver, getting right in his face. "How about you stop Oliver and acknowledge that she's gone. Dead or otherwise, whatever you want to believe, she is gone."

Digg looked on with shock. Oliver's fists were at his side while his jaw clenched in controlled anger.

Just as the tension was beginning to become too much, Sara crashed into the foundry knocking over a couple tables on her way down to the ground. The bickering stopped immediately as soon as they saw just how badly injured she was.

Oliver got to Sara first.

"What happened?"

"_Hadiyyah_" was the only thing she said before unconsciousness over took her.

* * *

_**Nanda Parbat**_

"_Hadiyyah. It's time_."

In Arabic she replied, "_So soon?_"

"_You are ready. I know you are ready. My previous gift." _

"_Does he?" _She asked suspiciously.

"_He wouldn't send you if you didn't think you're ready."_

Hadiyyah was one of little words, only speaking when she was required to do so. She nodded her acceptance, knowing it was better not to argue this point.

* * *

Notes: I struggled with this chapter. &amp; I'm still not happy with how it turned out...I dunno I just feel like the flow was off. Anyways, more details of the past three years will be explored, most likely in flashbacks. **Hadiyyah ; Gift**


End file.
